blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberation Sector
The Liberation Sector is a governmental power in Control Sequence, exsiting in the EvoBlaze World. It is the only remaining form of resistance against the Novus Orbis Sequentia from the remains of the Rogue Sectors led by the Forsaken Ten. Information The Liberation Sector is the second government in Control Sequence. They operate on the principle of freedom, and thus, they despise the NOS who operates on ideas o complete order. While acknowledging the world needs some order and control to prevent mayhem, they believe the NOS has done so through corruptive means and manipulate the people's desires via their systems. Their primary goal is to stop the NOS and their grip on the people through a system that was built. They believe that mankind should be able to choose their own way to a certain extent and that the NOS is the reason the Azure is no longer present and has lost its connection to mankind. It is run by the Hierarchy of Sector 51 which is the most influential force within its cities of the Yurisa Region consisting of mainly the outside regions it's managed to keep under control from the imperial force of the NOS. History Inspired by the Forsaken Ten and Sector 7, the past power in the Rogue Sectors, the Liberation Sector was founded by surviving member Mordecai Torayuki. Despite mistakes in the War and their ultimate loss shaking them, they merely wished to move on and try to liberate the world from the unjust power of the NOS to give power back to a truly free mankind. Despite this, the Liberation Sector had changed due to the War's scars. History would repeat itself as another conflict inevitably occurred when the two Governments began to intrude on one another's advancements and researches eventually putting the world on the edge to another state of war. The Phantom Operations With most of the Liberation Sector still wishing to battle and still bitter due to their loss, Mordecai and his allies would hear of a chance when they met a woman who could get them into the NOS System, in exchange to protect her identity and her story. She trusted only them, so the LS agreed to the terms of Mordecai's order. This led them to participate in The Phantom Operations as they attempted to seize the chance to reclaim their future. The Liberation Sector's operation was a partial success but would result in the split of the entire government due to unclear reasons. However, Mordecai made a treaty with a higher up in the NOS once the operations ended, guaranteeing they wouldn't enter war again due to Mordecai believing not that they shouldn't allow a war, but that they couldn't afford to allow another War to happen. Split of the Liberation Sector In desperate times when the split occurred, Liberation Sector believed their people needed hope or something to wish towards. They gave people hope by speaking about giving mankind their real desire, their desire to know the hope the NOS took away alongside their future. With those words, Mordecai departed, much to the rebellion's dismay as well as future Sector 0 leader Nicaiah's. Later on, once the Hierarch was in place, they would have Sector 51 reiterate that hope Mordecai gave the people, mentioning they would give them their hope by giving mankind the Azure and would work toward ending the Seithr Scourge. They said the NOS was the major barrier to preventing all this, that the polluted the people's "desires", so they began to seek the connection to creating their hope and freeing their desire: the Gates and the Azure. The Yurisa Outbreak occurred in the LS owned region after their split, they sent in people to investigate, but no one returned. Eventually, they used their people to contain the threat of the Boundary Manifestation Experiment. Several years after the divide, Sylar arrived at their city and would become one of their largest enemies, where he began attacking their bases and sabotaging their work. Serza also joined them shortly before the events of Control Sequence. Control Sequence Their views on the NOS is that they making incomplete and sinful tools, ones that tear souls away from their natural roots and desires, twisting their thoughts to serve a mechanical and manipulative desire, in Control Sequence, they continue to oppose them with an even greater ambition. They want to make the world that mankind has control over dangerous elements and are able to become the best they can be, to be truly complete and rediscover their connections to their natural strengths brought out by the soul and its desire. They also seem to wish to do what the NOS could not: Complete the ability to control the Boundary’s power so they can understand the powers above them and rebuild those connections or a more free world. The Liberation Sector is currently in another struggle with the NOS, they continue to try and capture anything that could help them move toward their goal of taking the NOS' system down, making them seek Nex and the Grimoire that held the ability to annihilate the NOS' defense systems. They deployed Nicaiah, having her send in Komyo to meet with Nex. Along with this, they employed the aid of former Rogue Sector member Tekina Mazio's son, Mujihi who investigated the situation with Valetha. This later led to the Liberation Sector's higher authority ordering Nicaiah to deal with Valetha during Verse 2, where they demanded her to stop the criminal. Serza also was sent in to gather intel on the Type 4 model the NOS had, in order to learn her connection to the system. Branches Sector 51 Sector 51 operates on the principles to release every limitation on the mind and soul through natural means, eliminating the corrupting "desires", all to come closer to the true power within an individual's soul, and bringing a sense o control this way. They believe once the desire is no longer "polluted" true hope can be born. This power would allow people to break the chains that the NOS has made over the world. Sylar has hinted they're not all they seem to be. Sector 0 The military and research branch, run by Nicaiah. They're not as zealous at Sector 51, but the Sector still works toward stopping the Seithr Scourge and taking down the NOS. They serve mainly as a military power to counter the NOS, despite their clear disadvantage against higher ranks. Members 0th Sector *Nicaiah Metake - Military Commander of the 0th Sector *Komyo Amatera - Soldier of the 0th Sector *Annael Youko Straiden - Member of the 0th Sector *Sotiras - Member *Mujihi Mazio - Red Thunder Leader *Bitoku - Red Thunder 2nd in Command *Mordecai Torayuki (Formerly, Leader of the Sector) *Byakai Torayuki - (Formerly, member of the 0th Sector) 51st Sector *Abel - Lord in the 51st Sector *Desepis - Abel's Subordinate and Advisor *Midnigha - Under watch of the 51st Sector *Cassis - Lord in the 51st Sector *Katsuya Sensouki - Cassis' subordinate *Alicrita - Lord in the 51st Sector *Victor Mikhailos - Alicrita's subordinate Unknown Associates *Nieus Yukina *Ange *Serza Navigation Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Control Sequence Category:EvoBlaze